


Bad Day for Bela

by posingasme



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Doctor Who References, Gen, M/M, Prompt One, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Samleen, Victor lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met Bela on a bad day in Black Rock. Now that Bela is black smoke, she's back to steal one last thing from Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day for Bela

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge  
> Week One Prompt:  
> "Please. Point your gun at me if it helps you relax."

Bela smirked. "Please," she purred in her pretty accent. "Point your gun at me if it helps you relax." Her grin became feral. "You're only human."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. His gun was pointed at her, but that was a simple reflex when startled by someone who was supposed to be dead, especially someone who had betrayed him and his brother and tried to kill them. Honestly, sometimes Castiel got a gun aimed at him if he appeared too suddenly for Dean's brain to immediately process which season he was in.

"Oh," she pouted. "Not a thing to say to me?"

"You're a demon," he snarled.

"And there it is." She shrugged. "Such is life, my dear. And did you know? You can skip over most of the exquisite torture if you just give in completely? Round one of being on the rack, I gave up my humanity in a blink. Not so hard when you were...what was it? A truly awful person." She snapped her manicured fingers, making Dean flinch. "Instant black smoke. This meat hadn't even had a chance to rot. I just went down and picked it right back up, like a dress from a cleaners. Fits as well as ever, wouldn't you say?"

Dean tried to smile, but he was entirely sick. "So...so you're Bela...wearing your old body as a meat suit."

"Honestly, Dean, if you had to choose one, tell me you wouldn't choose this."

He conceded the point. "What are you doing here? Come to finish what you tried back then? You know I ain't going to let you do that. And I won't let you near Sam to try."

"Killing you? Oh, Dean. Why would I want to kill you? That was an act of desperation. You've really got to learn to let things go."

He watched her warily. "Then what? Because I draw the line at necrophilia, and that's about all you ever wanted from me. I don't have any cursed objects or cash for you to steal."

Bela laughed. "You do have one cursed thing I'd like to get my hands on. You won't even miss it. I promise. It's just weighing you down."

Dean frowned, but his sharp ears picked up the sound of another gun's hammer being pulled back. He sighed with relief. As one of the only humans who could ever consistently defeat the Winchester boys, Bela was not a demon he wanted to be alone with.

She smiled sourly. "Who are you running with, Dean? Sam is a thousand miles away, with that Eileen huntress. Silly me, to think you could stand to be alone."

The man behind her held his sidearm in one hand and an angel blade in another. "Bela Talbot. Or should I call you Mina Chandler?"

Bela glowered into Dean's eyes. "I prefer Bela, if it's all the same to you. And who are you?"

"The name is Victor. But you probably remember me as Agent Henriksen. I tracked you for years, before Lilith had her way with you. And I loved the Doctor Who quote. Very nice. But Sam and I binge that show when he's in town. Guilty pleasure, you know. That line is from an episode about a good man going to war. Something about demons running, I believe? You okay, Winchester?"

Dean winked at Bela. "I'm awesome."

Victor laughed heartily but Dean could hear the poisonous loathing in his voice. "He really is," he spat at Bela. "Shame you never got the chance to find out for yourself."

"Shame," Bela agreed. She gave Dean another smirk. "Keep your soul, Dean. It's secondhand trash anyway." With that, she blinked away.

Dean sighed and holstered his gun. "Thank you, Vic. I knew there was a reason we didn't let Lilith kill you all those years ago."

Victor huffed a laugh and leaned in to kiss Dean quickly. "I think there were other reasons, Winchester." They began their walk back to the Impala. "She's right about one thing though."

Dean snorted. Being ambushed by a dead bitch from his past was unnerving, and he found himself walking closer to Victor than was strictly necessary. "Yeah? What's that? My soul is a cursed object? A burden? Secondhand trash? You knew I was a monster before we met, and it's only gotten worse since then."

Victor grabbed his hand and forced him to stop walking, but the green eyes remained lowered. "Hey. Winchester. Stop." He put a rough hand on the man's stubbled cheek. "Dean, what she had right was that you're only human. Don't go wandering without me or Sam, or even Eileen or Cas or one of the others at your back," he scolded softly, and at last Dean met his gaze. "And I don't know enough about souls, and you know more than you should. But I know you. And you're a good man. That's why demons run when you go to war."

He smiled wearily, and kissed his lover's lips. "Okay, Vic," he sighed indulgently. "Come on. I gotta call Sam, and warn them Bela clawed her way out of the deep end. And we got work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ficlet!
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
